1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods, systems, and apparatuses for information processing, programs, servers, and content distribution methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of displaying a different content item (e.g., information, such as advertisement, to be notified to user) depending on a state of equipment, e.g., a multifunction peripheral (MFP). For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2003-152937 discloses a technique of predicting a usage duration, which is a duration from when a user starts using an image forming apparatus until when the user stops using the same, and displaying an advertisement duration of which does not exceed the predicted usage duration.
However, conventional techniques disadvantageously do not allow content distributors to distribute a different content item depending on a state of equipment.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and apparatuses for information processing, programs, servers, and content distribution methods capable of distributing a different content item depending on a state of equipment.